Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Funding Spiels Seasons 1-2: "Today's caper is presented by WQED Pittsburgh and WGBH Boston. Carmen's gang is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You. Corporate bucks provided by Toyota." Seasons 3-5: "Today's caper is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You." Main Spiels Pilot Opening: "All these people want to know, Where in The World Is Carmen Sandiego? ROCKAPELLA: Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? One of these people could find her! (insert contestants names)! The gumshoe that captures Carmen Sandiego will win a fabulous vacation! And here's the man who will lead the investigation, Greg Lee!" Season 1 Opening: "All these people want to know, Where in The World Is Carmen Sandiego? ROCKAPELLA: Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? And one of these people could find her! (insert contestants names)! Today's episode, (insert episode title)! And this man is special agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" Season 2 Opening: "Today's episode, (insert episode title)! ROCKAPELLA: (scats) Gumshoes, (insert chief's explanation of what Carmen and her gang stole and where it is). They ripped off the goods, now chase down those hoods! or The loot is gone and the chase is on! or The crook's on the run let justice be done! or The treasure's been popped, and the crooks must be stopped! ROCKAPELLA: Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? And one of these people could find her! (insert contestants names). And this man is special agent in charge of training new recruits. Greg Lee!" Season 3 Opening: "All these people want to know.... ROCKAPELLA: Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? (insert contestants names). (insert explanation of Carmen's henchmen and what place and landmark he/she stole as well as the episode title). And here's ACME's senior agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" Season 4-5 Openings: "All these people want to know... ROCKAPELLA: Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? And one of these gumshoes could find her! (insert contestants names) And here's ACME's senior agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!" "So let's get things started, Chief, who are we after?" Catchphrases "Greg: Hi (gumshoe) how are you? If one of you catches Carmen Sandiego your gonna get that trip to anywhere in the lower 48 United States/North America and that's not bad! (Seasons 1-5) "Greg: We're gonna start you off with 50 acme crime bucks(. Anytime you answer a question correctly, we'll give you 10 crime bucks) and the two of you with the highest scores at the end of this round will then proceed to the next round." (1991-1995) "Greg: Hey listen, they're with me everyday. Rockapella: ROCKAPELLA!" ("HELP" in the very last episode where they're dressed as clowns) - Greg Lee and Rockapella (1994-1995) "So, for our first clue..." - Greg Lee "Greg: Before we go any further, let's find out a little bit more about you detectives shall we?" Seasons 1-2 "For our next clue..." - Greg Lee "So let's get things started Chief who are we after?" - Greg Lee Seasons 4 and 5 "What's the word on the street?" - Greg Lee "Wait a minute, it can only mean one of two things. Either (insert funny dilemma) or it's time for the Plastic Diver Guy!" - Greg Lee (introduction to the Plastic Diver Guy) "Okay guys, it could only mean one thing, it's time for the lightning round. Which means, we're going to give you a chance to earn some extra crime bucks. So here's what we're going to do, I have three questions here and each time you answer one of these questions correctly, I'll give you an extra five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzer, listen carefully, here we go." - Greg Lee (season 1 lightning round rule explanation) "Okay guys, it could only mean one thing, it's time for the lightning round. Which means each one of these questions have to do with (insert crook)'s most recent known whereabouts which is (insert location). Each one of these questions is worth five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzers, listen carefully, here we go." - Greg Lee (seasons 2-3 lightning round rule explanation) "It's time for, the Lightning Round! (thunder strike) AH HA HA!" - Greg Lee (when it's time for the lightning round) "And now, it's time for one of my favorite parts of the show, the lightning round (thunder strikes) (AHH HA HA!). All of our questions are about (insert crook)'s most recent known whereabouts which is (insert location). Each correct answer is worth five crime bucks. Hands on your buzzers, listen carefully, here we go." - Greg Lee (seasons 4-5 lightning round rule explanation) "This is strange, normally this is the time the Chief calls me into her office." Greg Lee in some episodes when the Chief does not call him into his office. "Greg, come into my office now!" - The Chief "You tell them that the one who catches Carmen Sandiego will get a free trip to anywhere in the lower 48 United States/North America." Season 1-2 "If you want to win, write down what got stolen and from where every time you watch the show. When you've collected four loots and locations, put them on a postcard with your name and address and send it to ACME Crimenet, P.O. Box 4300 New York, New York 10163!" - Lynne Thigpen "Every day, we'll pick 5 people whose lists are correct, and send 'em each a Carmen T-shirt" - Greg Lee "Here are the winners for today!" - Lynne Thigpen "Congratulations to the winners!" - Lynne Thigpen and Greg Lee "Greg Go Away!" - The Chief "We're still looking for (crook and loot), Fortunately for us Acme Bug Net has issued a phone conversation between crook and Carmen Sandiego watch." in Season 1-4 "Let's go to the phone tap" in Season 5. "Greg: Okay guys Training Exercise time, what you'll do is lift the lid off the trash can and find the flag of the country we're looking for so let's see how fast you can do this thing. Cheer them on audience/you guys! On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!" in Season 5. "Greg: Now we've just received word that (insert crook) has left (insert location), so let's pick up... the Chase! Rockapella: "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh... THE CHASE!!!" Greg: "All these are worth five crime bucks. Hands on the buzzers, watch the monitor, listen carefully, here we go." - Greg Lee (when it's time for The Chase Round) "It's time for the final clue of this round, which means you get to decide how much you want to risk. If you're right, we'll add that amount to your score. If you're not right, we'll subtract it from your score. You can risk 0, 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 ACME Crime Bucks. map is shown Here's a portion of the world where we think (crook) is headed. If you know a lot about this part of the world, you may want risk a lot. If you don't know very much about it, you may not want to risk quite so much. (So) Take a look at the map (it/this), and think about it." - Greg Lee explaining the rules of the final clue of the round from Seasons 1-4. "All of our answers have been verified by National Geographic World. ROCKAPELLA: National Geographic World. Greg: Thanks, and it's also the final clue of this round, which means you decide how much you wanna risk. So take a look right here if you will please. map is shown Here's a portion of the world where you think (insert crook) is headed. Take a look at the/this map, and think about about it." - Greg Lee explaining the rules of the rules of the final clue of the round from Season 5. "Greg: Remember we do not send our agents out into the field unprepared. Chief how bout a briefing?" Seasons 1-2 "Hey guys (crook and loot) are in (location) so if you take the hat we'll go out the door. We're going to (location)." Greg Lee Seasons 3-4 "Hey guys (crook and loot) are in (location) we have to modem ourselves to do that you gotta hold your breath." Season 5 "Greg, are you and the gumshoes ready to modem?" - Lynne Thigpen (1995) "Okay, there are 15 places where you might be able to find (crook, warrant and the loot in location). Let's look at a few of them." - Lynne Thigpen (1993-1995) "Here are the possible locations where you might be able to find (crook's name), the (name of loot), and a warrant for (crook's name)'s arrest. The first thing you have to do is find the loot. That's the evidence you need so you can get a warrant. With the warrant, you can then arrest the crook. Connect all three of those things in that order in a single turn, and you will able to try to catch Carmen Sandiego. Catch Carmen Sandiego, and you will win that trip to anywhere in the lower 48 states/North America. One more thing as always, can pick any of the locations you want to, but if you happened upon the loot, the warrant, or the crook, you get a free turn. - Greg Lee explaining the rules in the Jailtime Challenge (Seasons 1-3). "You know how this works, Loot, Warrant, and Crook (Contestant) you were ahead at the end of the last round you go first" - Greg Lee explaining the rules in the Jailtime Challenge (Season 4 and 5). "Remember you have to do it in the right order Loot, Warrant and then Crook Be careful." Greg Lee if contestant does them in the wrong order. Seasons 1-5 "Greg: Hello? Yes he/she's right here it's for you." Seasons 1-5 "Here's a list of places Carmen may have traveled... (Insert places from the map before Greg and the contestant goes to the map. Says contestant's name in Season 1)" - Lynne Thigpen "Greg! Take (insert gumshoe) to the map!" - Lynne Thigpen (Season 1) "Greg! Let's go to the map!" - Lynne Thigpen (1992-1995) "(This is what it's all about right here." in Seasons 1-2 "You know what you're doing right?, Let me explain it for those/There's a few people who may not know" when contestant says "no" or "yes" in seasons 3-5) What you have to do is track Carmen Sandiego through 7/8 different states/places/countries identifying each with a marker/flag. When/If you're right, you'll hear this sound... (Siren sounds, five note ding for flags) But if (by chance) you're wrong, you'll hear this sound... (two note sound, buzzer for flags). If you're wrong (If you hear that sound) 2 times (twice) on one marker, don't worry about it, leave the marker where it is come on back and we'll continue. But If you're right 7/8 times (with)in 45/60 seconds, you will then win that trip (to wherever you wrote in that portfolio. In Season 1) You think you're ready to go?"- Greg Lee about the Bonus Round (The Map) in all Season 1 episodes some Season 2-5 episodes. "If you think you know as many states in Season 1-2 countries in all seasons go as fast as you can." Greg Lee in Seasons 1-5 "When you see a circle it's for a city, when you see a square it's for a park, when you see an arrow it's for a body of water." - Greg to gumshoe in Bonus Round Seasons 3-5 "You guys ready? Okay Come on get a marker in your hand (Grab yourself a marker). Let's (We're going to) get 45/60 seconds up on the clock. Audience, cheer him/her on (make some noise), here we go. On your mark, get set, go! Carmen went to (insert location), (insert location)." - Greg Lee "Yeah, come on, now Carmen went to (insert location), (insert location)." - Greg Lee if the contestant identifies the correct country "No, try it again, Carmen went to (insert location)." - Greg Lee if the contestant identifies the wrong country "It's gotta be on the dot." in some Season 2 shows - Greg Lee if the contestant does not put the marker on the dot. "Nope, come on back, now Carmen went to (insert location)."- Greg Lee if the contestant fails twice at identifying the country "Oh! (time buzzer) (insert number) in 45 seconds, please give him/her a round of applause!"- Greg Lee if time runs out and the contestant did not get all the countries "Hurry buddy, hurry!"- Greg Lee to remind the contestant that time is running out "YES! (sirens and dinging sound with horn) My man/buddy, you did it! Way to go!"- Greg Lee if someone won the bonus round "Okay, you captured Carmen Sandiego, and you did it. Now you wrote down where you wanted to go. So that means you get the trip, you and a parent are going to (insert location)!" - Greg Lee when revealing the grand prize "Hey listen, you've been doing a lot of/some (great) things/stuff for us today. There's one more thing I want you to do. You know what it is?/Do you know what it is?" - Greg Lee before he and the contestant yell, "DO IT ROCKAPELLA!" Rockapella Catchphrases "Oh Greg? Greg!" - Scott "Greg, the Word on the Street is..." - Scott "ACME Radio Net. More hits, more music!" "Go! Go! Go! Goooooooooooooooooooo! He lives a life of danger. Our underwater ranger. The one and only Plastic Diver Guy!" "ACME Man. ACME Man. If he can do it, maybe anyone can!" "He could be a spy or an Internet Hacker, he could be a sly or a lazy slacker, no matter what he does ooohhh he's My Buddy Buzz." Season 4-5 "Think about it. How much ya gonna risk? Yeah yeah yeah yeah! (scats) Oooooooh." - Sean (when the players are wagering for the final clue) "Think about it. Where do you want to goooooooooo? (scats) Oooooooh." - Sean (when the winning gumshoe writes down where he/she wants to go) "The Clue Fish!" "The Loot!" Season 1 "The Warrant!" "YOU'VE WON!" "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh... THE CHASE!!!" "Ba ba da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (when someone won the jailtime challenge round, bonus round in Season 1) "(insert crook of the day)... in jail!" "(insert crook of the day)'s in jail! "I feel GOOD!" (scats during intro to Bonus Round) - Scott Scatting a portion of Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress during entire bonus round - Rockapella "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA...!!!" In Seasons 4-5 "LET'S GET PACKIN'!!" Taglines "DO IT ROCKAPELLA!!" - Greg Lee and contestant (1991-1995) "HIT IT, FELLAS!" Season 1 "This is Lynne Thigpen (speaking in Seasons 1-2) for Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego, and remember (insert funny phrase that rhymes). See ya next time!" - Lynne Thigpen (1991-1995) "All contestants have been briefed regarding game rules prior to their appearance. (Seasons 2-3), All geographical information was accurate as of the date this program was recorded. (Seasons 2-5)" - Lynn Thigpen Fundings Seasons 1 & 2: "This program was bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and by Viewers Like You. Corporate bucks provided by Toyota." Seasons 3-5: "This program was presented by WQED Pittsburgh and WGBH Boston. And as always gumshoes, Carmen's gang is bankrolled by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You." Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Quotes & Catchphrases